A Faithful Encounter
by Kinzzy89
Summary: He never thought he would be a victim of depression, never in his life. And yet here he was, standing out in the snow with nothing but loneliness in his heart. But who was this girl with no coat on in the snow? Was she stupid? If only he knew earlier that she would make a big impact in his life, he would have asked for her name earlier. DerekXChloe
1. Chapter 1

Cold wind, snowflakes and bright street lamps outlined his path. Derek rubbed his hands together, shuddered underneath his jacket and pulled his collar up over his ears. Something about the way the breeze was blowing made him uneasy. He should have just stayed home like he wanted to. His shoes scuffed against the concrete, the slush a muddy gray color. Today was just a really ugly day. Nothing exciting, no coffee, bunch of bills over filling his mail box, his stupid TV even broke. His brother had stopped by which was nice, hasn't seen him in a few weeks. But as always his brother was distracted with his phone, all the social media stuff or whatever. Derek sighed; he really should have stayed home. His cell phone buzzed in his right pocket when he rounded a corner, causing him to almost slip on the ice.

'Where r u?' the text said.

'I'm on my way.'

'K'

Rae always replied with just k, it made him want to stab his eyes in with a pencil. Maybe a knife. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, and crossed his arms across his chest as he got to his destination spot. He leaned back against the bus stop pole and closed his eyes shut. He didn't know what it was, but an odd feeling stayed there in the small pit of his stomach. What a sight he must be right now, standing there by himself, shutting the world out with his earphones in, half of his face covered by his jacket, hair tousled and eyes closed tight. Frightening to children, disgusting to adults, unappealing to woman. Derek shook his head as his shoulders slumped with sadness. Depression was never something he thought he would ever catch. Depression was a disease that just kept coming back two fold. No matter how much he wished it would go away.

That's when Derek chose to open his eyes and they landed on her. A regular looking girl, with a regular looking face, but sparkling eyes. Her head was tiled back, her arms were stretched above her head and palms open facing the sky. She laughed joyfully as snowflakes landed in her hands, caught in her hair and on her tongue as she stuck it out. It wasn't her eyes and it wasn't her body that caught his attention, it was the smile that was laid on her face. It was a smile that wasn't forced. It was playful. It was happy. Most of all it was real. Derek couldn't remember the last time where he smiled at something for the pure joy of it. A year or so, more than likely. If this woman could be so happy, why couldn't he? When he brought his gaze back to her, she had put her hands down and was now sitting on the stop bench. He felt slightly ashamed, staring at a woman so bluntly who was only sitting 7 feet away. His phone buzzed once again.

'R u here yet?!' Rae texted.

'Bus isn't here yet.'

'Hrry up!' he frowned when he read the message and shoved it back into his pocket. Would it really kill her to waste two more seconds writing out complete words? Ridiculous.

He huffed out a breath of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Hey, you dropped your phone." A voice said from behind him.

Derek looked down to the ground and there was his phone. His crappy, old phone laying there in snow.

"You know at this point I don't really care, no one important to talk to anyway. Just people who make me more depressed then I already am." he mumbled, placing his foot over his cellphone and pushing it deep under the snow.

She looked down at his foot, a ghost of a frown visible. A thin layer of awkward silence filled the space between them; Derek shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he looked up at the stars. He ignored the snow and ice falling onto his face. He ignored the aching feeling of loneliness, and the dull feeling in his hands and heart. That was the name of what he was feeling all night long. Not something bad that was going to happen, but how lonely he was. The realization of how lonely his life really was. Wasn't that just wonderful? Yeah, it was peachy.

What had gone wrong? He had graduated high school and had gone to college. Majored in architecture, bought an apartment in the nice area of Chicago. Met a pretty girl, who he thought he was in love with, but actually just enjoyed their free time activities if you get what he means. Rae really was wonderful, but all of sudden it hadn't been enough for her. Marriage came into play and that wasn't something Derek had ever seen himself doing with her. That should have been the sign to end it right there, but he hadn't. Three long years he spent with her and her constant nagging. Her late night phone calls with her friends when all he wanted to do was lay down and watch movies with her. Her verbal abuse when she accused him for cheating, not trying to better than what he was and leaving them to minimum wage of an architect. Her cheating. Yeah. It may have started there.

"Move your foot." the girl said, dropping down to her knees and pushing against his leg.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he asked, staring down at her in disbelief.

Reaching her hand into the snow around his feet, she looked up at him. There was a look of determination on her face, so he took two steps back.

"No one made you depressed. You made yourself depressed, it's no one else fault but your own, so don't say other people caused your problems. You're the one who let their words bother you, so shut up." she huffed, cleaning the residue of the phone. Or at least what she could.

She stuck her hand out to him, the probably broken phone gently resting in it. He then realized she wasn't wearing a coat. Or a scarf. No boots just flip flops. Her lips were blue and her eyes sunk in. A thin v neck shirt with ripped jeans was all she wore. Just that in this storm, an act of suicide maybe? Or just plain craziness? He stood there, hands in his pockets, unresponsive. Her eyes flashed, her lips pursing. He held back a chuckle. She opened up his phone and started typing on the keys. He reached out to grab for it, but she only pulled away out of his distance. She turned her back to him, so he decided to just reach out in front of her and snatched it back. His hand brushed against hers and strangely, she was quite warm. He looked down at her, since she didn't even go up to his chin more like his chest, and saw the smile there on her lips again. She rubbed her hands up and down on her arms, and then blew onto her palms as she rubbed them together.

"You couldn't have just waited two more seconds? It's not like I was going to steal it or anything. I wouldn't have gotten very far." She chuckled and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her lips trembled slightly; she blew puffs into the air.

"Here." he said, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her.

She looked at it in question, and only shook her head.

"I have my own clothes thank you very much."

"Well you're cold, and I don't see a jacket or anything. So just take it. Where I'm going I won't need it." He huffed, was she stupid?

"Where you going? To see you girlfriend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No."

"Oh, I get it. Your boyfriend then." She grinned.

"What the- no. I'm going to a party with an old. . . friend. She's not my girlfriend, just someone who wishes she was. I have no plans on making that happen though." He rolled his eyes.

She grabbed his jacket from his hands, thin delicate fingers grabbing onto it as she placed it on. It hung off of her shoulder slightly, but other than that it wasn't overly big on her.

"Thanks Derek."

"How do you know my name?" he asked, dumfounded.

"It was on one of your message's that I accidently read." she laughed and made a gesture behind them. "Your chariot awaits sir."

He looked over his shoulder and saw the bus idle besides them. Derek didn't even hear it arrive. This was strange because he usually heard everything. The bus doors opened, the clunking noise being made. She gestured to go in at him as he just stood there.

"Um, ok. Bye, it was nice meeting you!" She picked up her bag that was resting against the leg of the bench just as Derek turned to the doors. He stopped, thinking he should turn around and say something to her; he did give her his jacket after all. But he thought twice about it and just continued up the steps a few long seconds later. He took his seat at the front of the bus, the bus made him lean forward fast then rest into the seat as it took off. The bus driver cursed and stopped the bus for a moment, trying to pick up the cigarette that just dropped out of his mouth. As he settled, he looked out the window for the girl. Strangely though, she was nowhere to be found. Had he imagined her? He really was going crazy. He blinked twice, rubbed his forehead and made a groaning noise when he heard his stupid cell phone noise go off signaling he had yet another text message that had to be from no other but Rae. It was a miracle the thing was even sill working.

One new message from Chloe, the screen read. Who the hell was Chloe?

He clicked on the open button, and there it read:

'Hey! Never frown when you are sad! You never know, there could be someone who's in love with your smile. Oh, and look besides you.'

Derek looked out the window eagerly and there under the red street light stood the girl wearing his jacket. She had the brightest smile on her face, and raised her hand above her head, waving goodbye to him as the bus started again.

When she was no longer visible through the window, he only saw himself. And he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek."

"Hm."

"Derek."

"Yeah."

"Derek!" a woman slapped the back of his head hard, and Derek turned sharply at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He barked.

"Because you won't pay attention to me! Get off the damn phone!" She yelled back, walking back to her seat.

He scoffed. "Says the girl who is on her phone twenty four seven. Back off Rae."

He rubbed the back of his neck roughly, eating at his food finally. He wasn't really a big fan of very fancy restaurants; it made him self-conscious to be around all these people. Even when they didn't say anything, he knew they were all silently judging with their eyes. Rae, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed the staring. How did she stand it?

'Oh, probably because she's the most self-centered person I've ever met. . .'he thought, chuckling half-heartedly.

He took a hold of his phone again, looking at the thing that has taken his attention for the past two hours. It was a simple text really, nothing extravagant. So why the hell was it making his palms sweat? He hadn't replied to the mysterious girl named Chloe's text yet, but he has typed it 10 times. Should he say 'Hi.'? No. That seemed like he didn't really want to talk to her. Maybe 'Hi!'? To eager. Same if he just said 'Hey!'. I mean he was eager to talk to her, but that's not something he wanted to admit. Out loud anyway. He swore under his breath and finally typed the only thing he could think of, 'Hey'. All he needed to was send it.

'_Come on, Derek. It's just a text. You can do this. What's the worst that could happen? Her not texting back?_' He stared at the text for another few seconds. 'Yes! That could happen!' he screamed inside his head. He mumbled, shoving French fries in his mouth, going to exit out the message but his finger slipped. Oh, fantastic. Of course it would happen. The text was successfully sent. 'Oh well.' He sighed, tired of having the inner self battle with himself. Hopefully she would text back, she probably would. Unless she's still standing foot deep in the freezing snow with flip flops on, he chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Rae asked, glaring at him from across the table, wine glass in one hand the other tapping on the table.

"Your face." Derek said, moving his phone over by his glass of water to have more arm room.

"See I'm not going to take offense to that because I definitely know you find me attractive. If you didn't you wouldn't be dating me." She purred.

"Dated."

"Excuse me?"

"We dated. We aren't dating. Why are even at this stupid place? I thought we were supposed to be at Tori's party an hour ago." He glowered at her.

"Whatever the case is, you're still here with me and you're still seeing me. And I don't like Tori that much anyway, she just is very useful to have standing next to you in a bar."

"You sicken me."

"Love you too, babe." She grinned her seduction.

"I'm leaving." He stood up abruptly, throwing down eighty dollars onto the table.

"Derek, stop, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, sit down will you?" she pleaded.

He sat down slowly, taking a large gulp of his water. God, this was stupid. If he wasn't such a gentlemen, he would have left her a long time ago, right after her fourth glass of wine. Or made her pay for dinner. Why couldn't he be rude?

"Look Rae. We did date, and you made it known you were ready to move on. So I don't understand why you're still trying to do any of this."

"Um. In case you forgot, I was the one ready to get married. But you ran away like a dog with a tail tucked in between your legs. You stopped loving me so I didn't see why I didn't deserve getting it from someone else." She tossed back her hair.

"Yeah. Because sleeping with your boyfriends brother is the best solution." He sneered.

She stopped mid sip, looking him in the eye over the rim of the glass. She tilted her head slightly at him and replied with, "Well. He didn't see a problem with it at the time. And we certainty had the same idea. And that was a long time ago, like you said. I don't regret it and I doubt Simon regrets it either. It happened Derek, and honestly it was your fault." She put her glass down and touched his hand softly. "Plus, you know no other girl would even consider being with you other than me."

He bristled.

As much as he wished he could block it out of his head, she was right. He loved his brother, and he couldn't ever stay mad at him. They were to close. But one day, coming from a long day of work Derek walked into his apartment and saw Simons lucky Sperry's sitting by the front door. He didn't think much of it, Simon always forgot at least one thing at his place every time he visited. That was until he saw the two empty plates sat at the table, and it smelled like chicken alfredo, Derek's favorite. He had shook his head, maybe Rae had Liz over. He had sat his briefcase on the couch, loosening his tie. He pretended he didn't see Simons wallet on the coffee table. Or Rae's new fancy black bra thrown into a plant. Derek walked to his bedroom getting ready to change when he heard the noises.

Noises he won't ever be able to forget.

At least he can pat himself on the back for not barging into the room without thinking about the situation first. He wasn't that stupid. He remembered grabbing a posted note and leaving Rae a message on the front door. Derek went to Tori's, it was the was the only place he could think of at the time. He didn't think going to his sister's house would end up being the worst thing he could have done. After he had told her the reason he was there, she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. God, Tori was scary. He had quickly gone after her, not sure if he closed the door or not, and drove fast behind her. She had ran up the stairs, opened the door, running right into Simon. Rae was standing behind him in nothing but an oversized shirt of Derek's. What a hoe.

Tori shoved herself past Simon, grabbed the cell phone from Rae's hand and threw it out the window. With fire in Rae's eyes, she was quick to say a remark, but Tori beat her to the punch line. Seriously. Tori landed a perfect punch right in the middle of Rae's nose. Simon ran to pull away Tori from her, but she rounded on him next. She screamed; "You stupid idiot!" and bam. One good elbow to the jaw. Derek had to smile at that. Derek had stood there, watching the whole thing play out. He had started laughing, when he probably should have been crying. But Derek doesn't cry. At least in public.

"Derek, seriously I'm going to leave if you keep zoning out like that." Rae's annoying comment took him out of his memory bubble.

"Go ahead, I don't care, witch." He muffled the last word under his breath. She glared at him. Oh well, it's not like he cared if she heard him or not.

"I prefer half-demon half-princess." She flipped her hair again over her shoulder. Again. "But back to what I was saying before you were acting stupid, you know I'll always be here. I'll always be the only one who thinks you are worthy enough to be dated. And I know that I'll always be the only girl you think about, forever and al-"

"That's not true." Derek took a bite of his hamburger, staring at this very interesting stain on the table cloth. Maybe a kid spilt her mom's wine?

"Excuse me? Sure it is. I'm the only girl you have ever even had an interest in." her didn't have to look at her face to know she was smirking.

"Also not true." She was tapping her fingers again.

"Oh really? Please, tell me about this other girl then."

Derek sighed, wondering if he should mention Chloe or not. It would definitely shut her up. He rolled his eyes. "There is a girl. She's really weird, giving people advice in the middle of a snow storm in flip flops. She's really short, and her advice is kind of cliché. But she's got this smile. . . when you see it, it makes you feel kinda warm I guess? I don't really know how to describe it, even though you know what she says is kinda stupid sometimes, you also feel like she knows exactly what she needs to say. She's not even overly beautiful, she the right amount of pretty. She's. . . cute." Derek finished, face slightly warm.

"Are you. . . blushing?" Rae voice was sharp.

He shook his head. "Don't be stupid."

"You are! You never blushed at anything I did for you, you asshole!"

He winced. People's heads were turned, staring at their table now. He covered his slight nervousness and glowered at her. "Calm down, Rae. You're making a scene and acting idiotic."

Her skin was warm, hot even when he reached for her arm. "What's her name." she asked, ripping her hand from his grip.

"None of your business. That girl doesn't deserve anything you and your dumb group of servants will throw at her. She's truly a nice person Rae, oblivious to the world. I won't give even the slightest information about her." Derek crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair.

She was really mad. It wasn't his problem if she didn't know how to move on. Not like he moved on to another girl or anything . . . he just stopped caring about Rae in any kind of romantic way. Plus he didn't really like Chloe did he? He just met her. There was something really alluring about her though.

'_Just admit it. You like her stupid._' Derek's little voice in his head chuckled.

He felt his lips tilt up the slightest.

"Stop thinking about her in front of me, jerk."

God, what was he still doing here?

His phone buzzed, and he flipped it over and almost choked on a fry.

One new message from Chloe(:

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw the message. Rae was really fast, faster than his mind was at the moment. She grabbed his phone and tossed in her very full glass of water, watching it as it glitches slightly. Derek was up quick, grabbing the glass and pouring the water over the table to get his phone.

"Rae! Shit! What was that for?!" he screamed, not caring about the people staring at him at the very moment.

"How dare you! You text some girl you're talking to in front of me? What kind of person are you?"

"That was the first message she ever sent me! You had no right!" he screamed back at her.

"Does It really look like I give a shit? I'm your girlfriend, not that little miss nobody." She fumed.

"YOU AREN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. Seeing her wince a bit, and not liking all the hot stares he took a few deep, seething breathes. "You know what, I'll pay for my half, you can pay for the 50 glasses of wine you had tonight." He left then; slightly glad he left the money from earlier on the table.

Great. Just perfect. Now he had to buy a new phone. All of his contacts would be lost. He didn't bother to remember any of his work numbers, or his stupid grocery list. Now he had to take time off of work to go pay for another stupid four hundred dollar phone. His pictures were gone. Chloe's number was gone. . . He growled in anger and threw the crap phone in the street.

"God damn it!" he yelled.

The only thing that made him feel something other than the bitter coldness, was now gone.

And it was all thanks to that god forsaken woman, who pissed him off every time he talked to her. Once again, she had managed to destroy the little piece of happiness he got.

And he probably wasn't ever going to see Chloe again.

God, his life sucked.


End file.
